


embrace me now, my friend, before it's too late (you're a comfort to me, so please, just once, put your arms around me)

by namedawesome (davethetennant)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Ella Lopez is wise and all powerful, Gen, it mostly focuses on Azrael and Ella and Lucifer, it's cute try it out, just an idea I had a while ago, like this is literally about hugs soooo, there's only deckerstar if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davethetennant/pseuds/namedawesome
Summary: Ella was in the middle of testing a blood sample, Lucifer seated next to her, spinning slowly in his chair, and Chloe quietly going through the other evidence, when Rae-Rae winked into sight. Ella hadn't told Lucifer about seeing ghosts. Well, ghost, so she just waved discreetly.“Oh, so, you visit her when you're passing through LA, but Dad-forbid you come and see me,” Lucifer said, staring intently in the direction of Rae-Rae.





	embrace me now, my friend, before it's too late (you're a comfort to me, so please, just once, put your arms around me)

**Author's Note:**

> just a little idea i had a very long time ago and just finished... it's a little unedited, but i think its okay...

Ella was in the middle of testing a blood sample, Lucifer seated next to her, spinning slowly in his chair, and Chloe quietly going through the other evidence, when Rae-Rae winked into sight. Ella hadn't told Lucifer about seeing ghosts. Well, ghost, so she just waved discreetly.

“Oh, so, you visit her when you're passing through LA, but Dad-forbid you come and see me,” Lucifer said, staring intently in the direction of Rae-Rae.

To Ella’s utter shock, Rae-Rae responded with a heavy sigh “Lu, come on! That's not fair!”

Lucifer rolled his eyes and stood. “Oh, it isn't?” he scoffed.

“That was different!” Rae-Rae whined. “What's a few millennia to an immortal, Lu?”

Lucifer rolled his eyes again, and shook his head, trying not to look like he was pouting. He became aware that both Ella and Chloe were staring at him. “What?” he asked.

“Who are you talking to?” Chloe asked. 

“My sister, Azrael,” he replied. “Angel of death, invisible to most people who aren't dead.”

“He was the first one to call me Rae-Rae,” she said, waving awkwardly, even though Chloe couldn't see her. “He’s my favorite big brother.”

Lucifer huffed and looked away trying to hide his pleased smile. Chloe met his eyes and gave him a questioning look. When Lucifer just shook his head, Ella told her, “She just said that he's her favorite big brother which I can totally see! Lucifer’s a great big brother! Awww! Since she calls you ‘Lu’ can I call you ‘Luce’?”

Lucifer told her ‘no’ firmly at the same time Chloe asked ‘she calls him ‘Lu’?’. Ella just nodded her head at Chloe, ignoring Lucifer.

“He doesn't really like nicknames,” Rae-Rae said. “Like Amenadiel calls him Luci, and he hates it. Lu is only a little better, according to him. I think he'd like Luce though…”

“I most certainly wouldn't, Rae-Rae,” Lucifer sighed. Ella watched her friend light up and try to hold herself back from tackling him. Which she failed at quite spectacularly. She ended up with her arms around his middle and her face squished against his chest. Lucifer sighed heavily, his arms hovering over his sister’s shoulders. “Really, Azrael…” he said. She just kept hugging him, and he sighed again, sadly this time, and let his arms drop around her. He held her firmly, yet gently, just like he used to.

Rae-Rae squeezed him tighter and inhaled deeply. “You still smell the same,” she told him softly. 

He rubbed a hand down her back and held her closer. “You mustn’t make this a habit, little sister,” he told her. 

He tried to pull away, but she shook her head. “Just a little longer, Lu?” She asked him, pouting her best pout at him.

“Azrael,” he said firmly. 

She pulled away pouting. “Okay, Lu… But next time-” she began.

“No hugging,” he told her.

“You used to love hugs…” she said with a sad frown.

Lucifer's fingers twitched as he became uncomfortable. “Yes, well, a few millennia can change a Devil,” he told her, a hard edge to his voice. She just pouted at him and he glared at her, straightening the wrinkled parts of his suit.

“Why don't you like hugs?” Ella asked him, bringing them both out of their staring contest. “She said you used to… why don't you anymore?”

“Miss Lopez,” Lucifer began, but she cut him off.

“I mean,” she started, “you don't have to tell us… I was just wondering. You just don't seem to enjoy my hugs, and if they really bother you I can stop, but I just think if you let yourself just accept them, it'd be okay?”

He stared at her for a moment, met eyes with Chloe, and she offered him a soft smile, letting him decide what to do. “I… Miss Lopez…” he was trying to figure out how to explain himself without sounding strange (though he knew she would think he was strange no matter what). He sighed. “Ella,” he started, and he saw the shock on her face as he used her first name, “Hell wasn't… no one touched me there unless they were trying to- There was a lot of grappling for power, and I was challenged quite a lot, and Mazikeen can only fight so many battles at a time.” He began fiddling with his cufflinks. “Before then, the only person who touched me with any degree of regularity was Azrael. That was fairly rare as well…” he paused for a long while, brow furrowing. “Your hugs aren't unwelcome, my dear, so much as unfamiliar.”

Ella’s shoulders relaxed, and she smiled. “Aaww, buddy, come on,” she said with an understanding smile on her face, “bring it in!” And before he could bring any of him anywhere, she crashed into him and wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed.

“Really, Miss Lopez…” he sighed, his arms hovered over her shoulders and he looked like he was being raked over hot coals. “Is this really necessary?” She didn’t bother to respond, just squeezed him tighter. With a put-upon, weary sigh, he met eyes with the Detective and slowly settled his arms around the forensic scientist. He had thought that this would hurry her along, but instead she settled in deeper and didn’t let go. He frowned in the direction of the Detective, who was smiling at the two of them. “Detective,” he started, “could we… can you… how do I get her off of me?”

Chloe laughed at him, but she smiled at him in a way that made him feel like she was fond of him and not at all like the butt of a joke, so he didn’t take offence, “Lucifer, just go with it. She’ll let go in a minute.”

“Well, I’d quite like ‘a minute’ to be now,” Lucifer put his hands on Ella’s shoulders and pushed at her lightly. 

Eventually, she pulled away from him, and she smiled so softly that he was puzzled about why she was looking at him like that. “That was one of the best hugs I’ve ever had! Decker, have you hugged him?” Ella asked, getting excited. Chloe smiled at Ella and nodded. Her cheeks went a little red and Ella raised her brows suggestively. “I can’t believe you’ve been holding back on me, Chlo’! That was one great hug!” Ella sighed. “Perfect amount of cuddle…”

Lucifer looked appalled and shifted as far away as he could from the two over-enthusiastic women. Chloe watched him with a great degree of fondness and smiled. “Come on, Lucifer,” Chloe told him as she stood. “We have a case to finish.”

Lucifer rushed out of the room with Chloe, not daring to look back at the two women who were snickering after him and sharing a high-five. They knew he loved them even if he’d never admit it. 

“Lucifer’s so sweet sometimes,” Ella sighed. “You know… you probably _should_ visit him more…” She shrugged one of her shoulders like she sometimes did when trying to convince her friends to do something she thought that they should. 

“Yeah,” Rae-Rae sighed. “He’s just…”

Ella nodded. “He is, but he misses you… and I think it’d be good for him, you visiting him…”

“Maybe I will,” the angel said. Ella smiled without looking up. The two women sat in the room together for a few moments. Their friendship was old and could hold comfortable silences. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Rae-Rae wave to Lucifer as she faded away. 

Yep, she still had it…


End file.
